A Pilot, A Politician, and a Ponytail
by laloveskt
Summary: Kara had taken out her ponytail inbetween meetings... Season 4, K/L 'deleted scene':


A Pilot, A Politician, & a Ponytail

A Pilot, a Politician, and a Ponytail

Author: laloveskt

Date: 5/22/08

Rating: K

Spoilers: Takes place during Season 4: "Guess What's Coming to Dinner," _deleted scene_ between Quorum meeting with Natalie and Kara seeing the President in sickbay.

Disclaimer: BSG belongs to Universal, SciFi channel, RDM, etc. I am just showing my love for this frakking awesome world.

Summary: Kara had taken out her hair band in between meetings…

Packing away the last of his paperwork, Lee slumped down into the nearest seat with a sigh. He was beyond stressed and exhausted from the Quorum meeting with the President and Cylon representative. Not only was he shocked that Laura actually took his advice, his mind was still reeling from the Cylon's speech. To actually destroy the resurrection possibilities of the cylons was more than he ever dreamed possible. He had pushed down all hope of a coup like this ever since his idea of exterminating the entire race had gone sour.

Leaning back in his chair, Lee stared out the window of Colonial One. Being a member of the Quorum did have its privileges. After a grueling day 'at the office,' Lee could ask his staff to leave; giving him much needed quiet time. Time to reflect on events and try his hardest not think about who was present at the meeting. Of course, he knew she had returned. You can't miss a giant enemy basestar jumping into the middle of the fleet. Starbuck certainly knew how to make an entrance. Smiling to himself, Lee closed his eyes, remembering her first grand entrance in an enemy ship: the raider she flew of that frakking moon. Lee had never been so excited to see a raider in his life. Then, of course, there was the heavy raider that brought her back from Caprica. Lee would never forget that kiss…Kara always came back to him, even if she tried her hardest to push him away.

It had taken all of Lee's strength not to catch the first raptor to Galactica the second he had heard Kara was on that basestar. Then he saw her at the meeting, looking so much more at ease (even at attention) and more like the old Starbuck that the knew and loved. Seeing her in her uniform, barely inside the door of the room; he had to hold onto his chair so he wouldn't run to her and hold her in his arms. He only let himself look at her once, just once. He hoped no one had noticed, or heard his heart pounding in his chest.

Lee began rubbing his temples in an attempt to alleviate his slowly growing headache. Unsuccessfully trying to keep Kara off his mind, Lee didn't hear as someone entered the room.

"Geez, Lee. I didn't know it was possible for you to look more stressed than when you were CAG," quipped Kara from behind Lee's chair.

Slowly turning to fact Kara, Lee replied, "I'm not sure which is worse, whinny pilots or whinny representatives."

Smiling, Kara stepped forward replacing his hands on his forehead with her own. "At least you don't have to deal with a hot-shot, frak-up of a pilot any more."

"Funny, Kara," said Lee as he stood up and walked up to her. Grasping her hand, Lee rubbed his fingers over her knuckles.

"I missed you, Lee," said Kara softly.

Smiling, Lee wrapped his free arm around her waist. Pulling her close, Lee replied, "I missed you, too…I missed you, too."

Resting her forehead against his, Kara continued, "Thank you for believing in me."

"Always," replied Lee as he drew her in for a kiss. Unlike their frenzied kiss in the brig, this one was slow and soft. More like the beginning than the end.

Finally pulling away, Kara whispered, "I have to go."

Running his fingers through her hair, Lee replied, "I know."

Holding his hand until the last possible second, Kara smiled at him one last time before letting go and walking out the door. It wasn't until Kara buckled into the raptor that she realized Lee had her hair band. Smirking silently, Kara knew there weren't many of those left in the world. Oh well, that will be an excuse to see him again. And who knows what she'd leave behind next time…

THE END?


End file.
